During the period from 12/1/96-11/30/97 activity on GCRC #548 "Prenatal Imprinting of Energy Metabolism in the Fetus" consisted of completion of outpatient follow up of children at the 1 year old time point. These evaluations consisted of TOBEC (total body electrical conductivity) evaluation of body composition, morphometrics including skin fold measurements, and assessment of energy expenditure using doubly labelled water. We also initiated the 4 year old follow-up. This evaluation consists of DEXA scanning for evaluation of body composition, morphometrics including skin fold measures and energy expenditure employing doubly labelled water. Outpatient 4 year old follow-up is expected to continue for an additional 22 months. We published data that examined the changes in fetal body composition which are found in the second half of pregnancy estimated by ultrasound examination. We also published data that examined the changes in fetal body composition which are found in the second half of pregnancy estimated by ultrasound examination. We also published data examining the relationship of newborn size to both maternal parameters and cord blood peptides.